<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The demon and the fox by othersin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838228">The demon and the fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin'>othersin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demons, F/F, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gender Switching, Ghosts, Inari, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Okami - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Shinto, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Yôkai, i don't know where i'm going with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pale fox spirit with the ivory, long hair seemed to be awake, and cold blue eyes burned as she glared at the cowering demon – the ghostly flames from the others outstretched hand bloomed again in warning as she clutched at the cloak with her other hand to offer some modesty to her nude form, her rounded cheeks blushed like a fresh peach as she heaved in panic and indignation .</p><p>Crawly stared in awe at her, a warmth spreading in his chest at the sight of the powerful spirit never mind how she snarled,</p><p>“What are you doing in these sacred grounds, demon?!”</p><p>Crawly felt telling her to drink himself silly and nap would not be a accepted answer to that question nor would inviting her to share drink with him would be wise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rainy days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The masked demon that had gone by the name of Crawly with the mane of wild red hair stared at the badly damaged statues of the guardian spirits or gods that were once worshiped in this run-down shine – the smell of rot and mildew did not deter the demon nor did the rain puddle in on the floor from the missing tiles and patches of burn spots give him pause.</p><p>He rolled out the simple sleeping mat on the moldy tatami matting, a barely stuffed futon that had seen better days in the inner sanctum of this once forbidden to denizens of hell such as himself. The only warmth was in the form of an woolen outer cloak that he had stolen from a merchant once – the age of it had deteriorated the fibers but it still served its purpose of making certain the cold blooded demon did not freeze to death in the long, snowy winter of his mountain home. The rain had happened quite suddenly, soaking the cloak and the belongings of the other - his thin black cotton robes barely held any warmth - with a snap of his fingers did the once offering fire pit that had burned prayers and belongings did spring to life in a demonic blaze.</p><p>He hissed at the nesting rats in the corner, causing them to scurry away in fear and panic – the demons own natural ability to see in the low if not flickering light revealed that it wasn’t just him that sought shelter from the forgotten and abandoned place of the gods, in the rafters was the owl eyes that gleamed back at him but unlike the smaller rodents didn’t seem that bothered with the demon.</p><p>He lowered his gaze to the pot by the feet of benevolent smiling statue had the bare wooden bones and ash of old incense that had burned years ago. A shift kick had sent it spilling at the statue’s feet, cause a few of the hidden spiders and centipedes scatter away from the demonic guest.</p><p>He sneered at the image of the kindly smiling sun and creator goddess, miraculously the only statue still in one piece , and turned his back on them as he lay on his side on the sightly spongy water logged floor close to the hell born blaze– the stolen pot of sake  from the hands of the brewers pretty daughter was wrapped in her finest silk kimono was the only thing she could offer to the demon to spare her father’s harvest. The white silk and ivory designs made the demon wonder briefly if this was to be her robes for her wedding day – well, it would give him some good coin or even trade in hell when he returned to those fiery halls, but this, he pulled the large pot of sake towards him and began to drink like a parched reptile coming across an oasis.</p><p>This abandoned village that held signs of a siege of rouge samurai on horseback and the followed carnage, with their abandoned shine lay in the overgrown forest – he came across it by mistake, the demon on his usual prowl of mischief (scaring the elderly, spooking the animals, rotting the harvest and making a point of knocking all the drying clothes of the villagers into the rice paddy fields if they did not appease him with sake and food ) had grown bored of causing simple mischief for the simple farmers and scaring the children playing too close to the rice paddies with his monstrous snake form.</p><p>Another demon had set up shop in the rice paddies, the cruel frog like creature took great pleasure in grabbing or dragging the wayward village children to their watery graves with his webbed claws– the serpent knew the other from hell, the demon did not practically care for the maliciousness or the gleeful murder of children the other partook  in and did not want to stick around for it.</p><p>So with his stolen sake, stolen robes, stolen food and a stolen lacquered mask that the locals had attempted to make in his image – the tusk like fangs, snarling frown, the painted black skin had looked like the typical demon mask that the mortals sometimes wore at festivals but this one had red markings like his snake scales, protruding tongue like that of a serpent and the eyes were most certainly silted like a snakes he moved deeper up the neighboring mountain to find his next haunt. He removed the mask, a more human visage besides the dotted scales that shimmered and yellow serpent eyes lay behind it - staring at the the painted mask, staring into the face of the demon the humans saw him as. </p><p>So, this is why he was here, lounging on his side – watching the heavy downpour of the rain though the paper less wooden framed doors of the inner sanctum of the relatively small shrine drinking the stormy night away. The demon with his unruly red hair and golden eyes, unlike the burly, muscle bound demons that towered over mortals with spiked iron clubs and donning animal pelts in artwork – he was of the slighter build and lithe serpentine features made him suitable to crawl and slither into gaps or cracks.</p><p>More suited to meddling with mortals, being a nuisance or hindrance rather than a torturer of souls in one of the , but still pale features were treated with fear and contempt from humans that came across him as he was now – he liked it that way, made sure the humans kept their distance without him trying too hard. Truth be told, he was probably enjoying the simple mischief a little too much, other demons were stealing maidens, ruling palaces and even pretending to be monks.</p><p>And he was most certainly not looking forward to returning to Hell with no great demonic deed to brag about.</p><p>His troublesome thoughts were stilled however, with the blur of white darting in fount of the barely standing shine gates, red paint had all but flaked away in the elements – the demonic gaze tracking the movements, mindlessly wiping the dripping sake from his mouth as he watched the pretty white fox attempt to hide in the overgrown shine grounds  - the distant sound of approaching hooves and shouts of humans made the demon grind his teeth in irritation.</p><p>The sound and the fearful creature he attempted to ignore, to have his much-needed rest from the hours he spent drinking heavily did not come to the demon’s frustration.</p><p>Kicking off the woolen cloak he used for warmth, did he emerge from the temple doors – making the fox yelp in panic as she attempted to make herself even lower to the ground at the emerging fire haired demon</p><p>“Oi fox, those humans would have your lovely pelt for sure.” The demon slurred from the shelter of the abandoned shine to the panicked fox in the unforgiving rain. The lithe creature was soaked with the rain and appeared to have injured herself with how she lifted the left hind paw rather than put weight on it – the demon could not help the twinge of pity he felt for the beautiful creature.</p><p>Its crystal blue eyes stared right though the demons charred soul, most animals did not like him – he smelt bad or evil to them but the fluffy fox didn’t seem that bothered. Staring at him in tired curiosity, possibly running from the hunting party for a long time by now – the demon sighed, moving away from the door and not looking to see if the other followed.</p><p>The sound of soft paws (a uneven sound with her limp) going up on the shine steps was enough proof enough, the door closed behind as the demon returned to his futon – and lay back down on it, ignoring the fox that slowly entered the shine warily behind him, possibly looking for other escapes.</p><p>“The humans won’t come in.” The demon muttered, returning to drink his looted wine, “I’ve put wards up, don’t want them bothering me while I sleep.”</p><p>The fox stared at the demon, shaking free the droplets from her thick white fur – her brush like tail hung low, wary of him still but sat by the entrance. The humans came into view with their lanterns and flashing swords but seemed to not notice the run-down shine at all – the flicking of the fox’s ears tracking the sounds of the pursuers ran past the husk of a building and to where they believed the fox went.</p><p>The fox turned to the red-haired demon, who ignored the creature in lieu of putting the sake close to his head and pulling the cloak over him – the fox made an odd noise, similar to a low whine and huff. The demonic interloper groaned, pulling the cloak off and with a gesturing motion allowed the creature on his futon.</p><p>“You can stay the night, but I’m leaving tomorrow – stay or go into the forest, I don’t care.”  The demon shrugged, the lithe creature of snow and the mountains seemed to understand the other. Demons did not understand animals the same way as the celestial did but they had some rudimentary communication, the snake figured it was the same way for animals.</p><p> The fox accepted his invitation, the demon wincing at the sensation of wet fur brushing against him but allowed the other to curl up against him and share his body warmth. The demon was lulled in a gentle sleep as the rain battered the outside of his small shelter, under the stone gaze of unearthly, heavenly beings - it was not that bad, the snake demon had found sleep in worst places.</p>
<hr/><p>The demon blearily woke to the sensation of being overly warm though the fire had long since burned out , still quite late with the appearance of the night sky and the bright seeing all moon peeking though the door frames – the scent of rain, the old shrine and something similar to that of the spring time peach blossoms, harvested rice and just cut bamboo. He noticed an weight against his chest, a lot larger than that of the vixen he allowed to sleep next to him, a smooth bare thigh pressed between his legs – just nudging him in a way that caused his cock to twitch in interest, noticing the sensation even more so with softness of flesh replacing fur – he looked at where the fox was curled before, only to be met with a pale skinned beauty with a white crown  of curling hair, soft pouting lips and dark lashes dusting her cheek as she still slept with an arm on his chest and breasts pressed against his side.</p><p>“Mm…” she softly mumbled, burrowing further at the demon’s side while the demon felt his blackened heart stop for a moment. The demon felt his talons sharpen and his maw began to salivate – the warmth and softness of the other was almost too much for him to bare, he wanted to pull her under him and fuck into that pliant softness, he wanted to bite and thrust into her till she cried. The serpent stilled those thoughts, those demonic thoughts – feeling a little sick at it, especially how peaceful she looked.</p><p>Gods, he is a horrible demon.</p><p>“Is this why those humans were chasing you…?” Crawly muttered to the sleeping fox, “Did they see your ears or tail, did you make them want you?”, the demon did not really expect the fox to answer, "Did you have to leave a mortal man?" the serpent demon wanted to wrap around even tighter against the sweet smelling and innocent creature as the sudden jealously that sparked at the thought – but transformed instead and slithered from the exhausted creatures grasp, causing her to mumble and furrow her brow at the change of sensation but she still did not wake or stir. Once from the grasp of the other, he had pulled the cloak over her fully but only after he took in that soft skin, without him being pressed against her chest allowed him to see the rosy red nipples becoming erect with the chill – hiding that tantalizing skin from view and temptation. Trusting himself only to stare at her from the distance, as he tried to control the lust growing in his belly, thinking more so about the creature – she was no demon (they were often the typical red foxes and quite annoying to deal with) but the white pelt made him ponder if she were an messenger of the gods.</p><p>The entrance of the shrine had statues of foxes guarding it as he recalled, perhaps the other tried to seek refuge here only to find it abandoned with a demon inside – made sense, these shrines were ways for mortals and immortals to communicate with the celestial in heaven. Crawly would most certainly not be here if it was still active - come to think of it, with the expansive and lush farmland it would make sense for the harvest goddess to be revered here.</p><p>But if she were a messenger of the gods, imagine the respect and coin he would receive if he brings a divine creature to hell as a trophy – if he made her his…there was something so lovely about that thought that he almost didn’t notice the orbs of blue flash open bright and wild like the spirit herself, the serpent demon yelped in panic as he darted away before the wall he was against was scorched by the blue licks of foxfire flame.</p><p>The pale fox with the ivory, long hair seemed to be awake, and cold blue eyes burned as she glared at the cowering demon – the ghostly flames from the others outstretched hand bloomed again in warning as she clutched at the cloak with her other hand to offer some modesty to her nude form, her rounded cheeks blushed like a fresh peach as she heaved in panic and indignation.</p><p>Crawly stared in awe at her, a warmth spreading in his chest at the sight of the powerful spirit never mind how she snarled,</p><p>“What are you doing in these sacred grounds, demon?!”</p><p>Crawly felt telling her to drink himself silly and nap would not be a accepted answer to that question, nor would inviting her to share drink with him would be wise.</p>
<hr/><p>TBC?</p><p> </p><p>Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked :)</p><p>I find other religions concept of 'demons' and 'angels' interesting - not entirely sure if the fox servants of Inari could be likened to the angels of god but this was a fun concept for me. Shape shifting animals in folklore is something i adore.</p><p>Crowley is a demon/oni and Aziraphale is a fox spirit/messenger of Inari (one of the main gods in Shinto belief, a goddess of fertility, harvest, rice, sake, agriculture and worldly success - also in early japan the patron god of sword smiths and merchants). </p><p> Aziraphale is depicted as a white fox with possibly needing to flee due to a lapse in concentration or being startled (guised foxes dislike and are fearful of dogs) making her more fox like features appearing - the human seeing her tail poking from under her robes, showing her as an guised fox. Crawly was making reference to the folktale of a mortal marrying a guised fox. However the husband had noticed the tail, upon noticing the fox wife fled abandoning her mortal love and children. Similar to European selkie stories actually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unlikely pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Um…” Crawly hummed, still trying to find the best way to get out of this dangerous situation he found himself in – a creature that was more flight than fight usually, found himself cornered by the snarling fox.</p>
<p>“Where are my clothes!?” She demanded, tone becoming more frantic – clutching the cloak to hide her ample chest, glare becoming harsher flicking to the space the serpent once lay next to her.</p>
<p>“You disgusting, lecherous cur…” The fox fire blazed brighter again, causing the demon to put his hands up in a mercy position.</p>
<p>“Hey steady on, while I may be those things and more – I didn’t despoil you or anything like that…” Crawly huffed, pointing to the statue he loathed, “Swear to her, should she strike me down if I did.”</p>
<p>The fox spirit looked to the sun goddess statue and to the sky for a moment, waiting for divine retribution but it didn’t come.</p>
<p>“Very well, but you were still thinking it – that’s just as bad!” The fox snapped at the demon, wrapping herself even tighter with the cloak – winking her nose at the smell of the fabric just noticing it then. Probably stunk of demon musk and mildew that was setting in with the fabric not fully dry from the rain yesterday.</p>
<p>“I’m a demon first and a man second, not every day I wake to a beautiful woman pressing herself against me all soft and bare -pure animal reaction.” Crawly snapped back, “What if I did this?”</p>
<p>Crawly’s form shifted to something softer and more feminine,</p>
<p>“Does this make you feel more comfortable, I still find you beautiful and would still have lust for you if I was guised as this.” Crawly, now a she, cooed at the vixen – flicking her still serpent tongue at the fox, who seemed interested at the quick movement.</p>
<p>The fox flushed at being referred to as beautiful but still turned her nose up at her – very much looking like the refined and well-bred spirit she is compared to the grimy, dirty and slimy demons. Crawly thought she was cute when mad but continued to explain,</p>
<p>“I don’t know where your clothes are, probably left them when you were being chased by those mortals.” Crawly shrugged, shifting back with a roll of his shoulders just as easy.</p>
<p>“Mortals?” She blinked a little confused, brow furrowed as though the panic of the situation had blanked out a few things from her memory</p>
<p>“Yeah, spurned lovers – a husband not taking kindly to finding out his lady love a bushy tailed fox perhaps.”</p>
<p>“Hardly, and that only happened one time – the fox in question was disciplined for that incident.” She scoffed, Crawly tried not to show how delighted the other was not chased for that reason.</p>
<p>“Disciplined, heh, what gave them a timeout in a corner.” The serpent hissed, moving to his sack of items.</p>
<p>“She was sent to the moon” The fox deadpanned.</p>
<p>“The moon?” The demons red eyebrows rose at that, while pulling out something wrapped in what appeared to be a dark green lotus leaf.</p>
<p>“Yes, last I heard she is thinking about what she has done while making medicine with the rabbits.” The blonde hummed looking a tad pitiful for the fox in question, “I hear that it’s a solely vegetarian diet in the convent there – no place for a fox to live.”</p>
<p>Crawly whistled at that,</p>
<p>“So, the goddess of fertility is a bit of a prude about that type of thing?” Crawly leered, “Thought she would be down with the whole birds and the bee’s, go forth and multiply and so forth.”</p>
<p>“Not really, but she stays in heaven mostly nowadays – we fox are still earthbound, it is more so the head messenger that does not approve of ‘mingling our celestial temples with the mortal grime’” She muttered, a little disheartened at the memory.</p>
<p>“Head messenger sounds like a bitch.” Crawly muttered.</p>
<p>“It’s a he, usually.” She responded.</p>
<p>“Head messenger sounds like a dick.” Crawly corrected.</p>
<p>The sudden insult of her superior made a startled laugh escape her, blushing even harder and covering her mouth ashamed. Crawly felt that was a score for him at least, the tension in her shoulders seemed to relax a little and didn’t seem to be ready to spontaneously burst into flame or throw a fire ball at him again – he offered the parcel to her, making her blink owlishly at the offering.</p>
<p>“Not meat, but you’re probably hungry for anything.”</p>
<p>The gurgling of her stomach was the embarrassing answer as she accepted it with a flush, she unwrapped it – brightening at the sight of the four rice balls that were grilled with miso, but frowning and glaring at the demon who sighed and moved closer his serpentine eyes bloomed yellow, staring at her own sapphire blue.</p>
<p>The fox flinched as his clawed hands flexed close to her, reaching out to swipe – a rice ball. He walked away to his own side of the shrine, shoving about half of the rice ball into his mouth with gusto without a prayer of thanks.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the food.” The fox mumbled out, taking one of the triangle shapes in her hands and began eating in smaller, dainty bites.</p>
<p>“You are very odd for a demon.” She had said between bites, the other mumbled something as his mouth was full of rice.</p>
<p>“You ever met a demon before?”</p>
<p>“Not really, I’ve seen them in passing but we are not to approach them…” The fox muttered looking concerned, “Oh dear, I’m breaking so many rules…”</p>
<p>“They don’t care, the gods, it doesn’t matter to them – for lowly servants such as ourselves we just have to do what we were born to do until the end.” Crawly shrugged, licking the stray grains of rice and salt from his fingers as he finished.</p>
<p>“…” She paused her eating at that line of thought from the other.</p>
<p>“Mortals will keep on cycling around till they reach nirvana – the souls in hell are doomed for thousands of years of suffering before they are reincarnated. Heaven is the members only club that only gods and the immortals are permitted in.” Crawly gestured to the fox, “You are an unreachable ideal for humans to strive for.”</p>
<p>“You have such a grim outlook, we do matter more than you think – without us, how would the gods know of what the mortals wish for, or without demons in hell how would the souls be managed.?”</p>
<p>“Humans are more capable then you celestial believe.”</p>
<p>“That is true, but you cannot dismiss the gods outright.” The fox muttered; the silted eyes of the snake watched as she ate in fascination – noticing the restrained way she was eating.</p>
<p>“You need your strength up, you are wounded still, you don’t need to be polite when you eat – a girl like you, I bet you could put down perhaps 10 rice balls in a sitting.”</p>
<p>“So crass…” The fox muttered but seemed to become less delicate with her eating – probably years of classes about how to act like a perfect lady was ingrained in the very way she acted.</p>
<p>“Names Crawly by the way.”</p>
<p>“That name is a little on the nose.” She giggled, a heavenly sound - similar to a wind chime hanging in the doorways, the whistling of the summer breeze making them sing .</p>
<p>“So - I let you share my breakfast, rest in my bed and keep you safe from the humans on your trail.” Crawly tilted his head and grinned, fang catching his lip, “Don’t I deserve a reward for being not so bad company?”</p>
<p>“Hm, I suppose that is fair – however it will be nothing of deflowering or touching me lewdly.” She huffed.</p>
<p>Crawly put a hand over his heart and muttered, “Oh, you wound me!”</p>
<p>“I’m a harvest spirit, did you wish to have a field blessed or…” She mumbled brightening, “Do you like a sack of rice that never empties? Very useful in the winter time.”</p>
<p>“Do I look like I like plants?” Crawly huffed, he lied, he did like plants and the sack of endless rice seemed very smart but he had another reward in mind, “Perhaps just your name would be my reward?”</p>
<p>“Are all demons like this?” She muttered, a little charmed it seemed.</p>
<p>“This handsome and charming?” Crawly grinned.</p>
<p>“Not the two words I would use…” The fox hummed, biting her plump lip as though tossing up the pros and cons but coming to her decision, “My name is Aziraphale…a human missionary named me after an winged creature in a book he brought from across the seas when I was a kit, he named the others too, he was visiting the shine I was born at…oh!” Aziraphale jolted up suddenly, standing – the last half eaten rice ball tumbled onto the ground but wincing as she tumbled back down, recalling her injured leg.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I was on my way to the main shrine to deliver the wishes of the people to the main shrine, but those humans seemed so irate at me for some reason – I have no idea what was happening with the rotting rice or the missing children, when I went to investigate they thought I was the demon.”</p>
<p>“Missing children…?” Crawly muttered, dread filling his gut.</p>
<p>“A ghastly kappa had set himself up in the rice paddies, which was strange – the village people had told of a large snake was keeping the frogs away…” Aziraphale froze and turned sharply to the demon, she glared at the demon who righteously flinched under her gaze,</p>
<p>“It was you?! You were the demon terrorizing my village, you were the one keeping the kappa out and who made them cast me out!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know…” Crawly shrank into himself.</p>
<p>“That is not an excuse – you march down the mountain and give that Kappa a beating with an iron club or something.” Aziraphale snapped, almost losing the cloak in her sudden movement – barely saved but still maintaining her modesty.</p>
<p>“Iron clubs aren’t really my thing…” Crawly muttered, his upper strength was a little lacking to carry such a thing around without it accidentally being thrown or flung.</p>
<p>“Then what’s your thing?!” Aziraphale demanded</p>
<p>“I don’t know, stealing, rotting rice, hiding everyone’s left sandal and ruining laundry.” Crawly mumbled, a little ashamed of that mischief he caused – the village was looked after by the fox, and he did feel a little guilty in the indirect role he had with her strife.</p>
<p>“You are not what I thought of demons at all, never thought one would be as cowardly such as yourself.” Aziraphale muttered, the disappointment in her voice really cut the demon deep, worse than the anger by far – she attempted to stand again, wincing but remaining standing, looking around the shrine for something to at least wear.</p>
<p>Crawly snatched the kimono he was going to trade or sell and offered it to her timidly – she stared at it but took it from his grasp, the anger softened somewhat but was still under the surface.</p>
<p>“Something you stole from one of my villagers, I assume.” Aziraphale said coldly, pressing hands against the white and ivory kimono – giving the other a glare.</p>
<p>“Turn around or I’ll claw out your eyes.”</p>
<p>If Crawly was a little dimmer, he would’ve said something along of the lines of, ‘why? Not like I haven’t seen it all before?’ but he did like to see without needing to take the time to get a new pair of eyes from hell – he turned to give her some privacy, the sound of shifting and wrapping fabric followed by his cloak being thrown on him. Still warm from her body, their shared scents intoxicating and made him want to bottle it up and have it forever – but it was short lived as the guised fox spirit exited the shrine, the slight limp was still noticeable (the bruising looked to be that from a dogs maw, if she were a mortal fox it would have been broken) but she took it in her stride as she exited the overgrown shrine grounds and past the gate.</p>
<p>Even dressed in those robes, she still stuck out like a sore thumb – the otherworldly quality that hung around her like a pleasant scent would be noticeable to any mortal, Crawly couldn’t imagine a human mistaking her as a demon but he supposed they were a little high-strung from his own antics.</p>
<p>Crawly took a moment to leap into action, dashing after her into the wet forest track on the mountain, the morning sun rising slowly.</p>
<p>“Wait, where are you going?!” Crawly asked, slipping slightly in the mud but catching himself so he was just following the other.</p>
<p>“Going to fix this.” Aziraphale said, determined and on a mission</p>
<p>“You’re wounded, it’s the break of dawn – the farmers would be out and about now, the same ones that attacked you.” Crawly tried to reason with the other.</p>
<p>“Well, I have to do something about this – while I do not condone attacking mortals, I have no problem teaching a Kappa or two a lesson.” Aziraphale huffed crossly, “I’m not helpless.”</p>
<p>“He’s not just a normal Kappa, he is known in hell – he eats kids and assaults woman.” Crawly tried again but Aziraphale did not stop.</p>
<p>“And you didn’t stop him.” Aziraphale said, the impression she had of the other demon darkening even further.</p>
<p>“The guy had a reputation in Hell – he is well liked, you don’t mess around with the status quo unless you want to either end up in one of the cauldrons in hell, eaten or trapped in an object for the rest of your eternity.” Crawly was losing patience with the fox, even lisping with his snake tongue flicking out.</p>
<p>“So not just a coward, but a spineless one too.”</p>
<p>“I’m many things, but I’m not spineless.” Crawly finally grabbed the others arm, she ripped it from his grasp but stilling to face him.</p>
<p>“I plan on returning this robe to the poor girl you stole it from – It would be better not to have your grubby hands on it anymore, it would take a blessing or two to remove the demon stink from this silk.” Aziraphale said crossly but did not punch him in the face which the demon expected.</p>
<p>Crawly ignored that jab as he continued,</p>
<p>“Look, I’m the one that messed up – perhaps I could convince Hastur to move on to the sea or somewhere else far from the area.”</p>
<p>“…” Aziraphale seemed to ponder that briefly and looked at the demon, “Your certain you can make him leave and not come back here?”</p>
<p>“Sure – just have a friendly chat with a grumpy frog demon that eats children, it’ll be fine.” Crawly laughed, trying to make himself certain of the fact that this won’t end in failure – and not something to appease the fox spirit and make her happy.</p>
<p>Marching down to a town to tell off a Kappa was probably the stupidest thing he had ever considered but at least in Aziraphale’s clear blue eyes he would be worthy.</p>
<p>Yes, this is healthy.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose we have an arrangement." Aziraphale grinned, a sly foxy grin that revealed more to her than just a pretty face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>TBC?</p>
<p>Please leave a comment and kudos if you like the story 😊</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>